Charmcaster
Hope, or as she's more commonly referred to as; Charmcaster, is a recurring antagonist in Ben 10 though she does help Ben's Team on occasion. Background Hope was just a child when her father Spellbinder sacrificed himself to allow her and her uncle Hex to escape their home in Ledgerdomain after Adwaitia seized control over it. Unfortunately, with Spellbinder's sacrifice Hex became obsessed with power and because Hope had no other relatives to go to, she became Hex's apprentice under a new name: Charmcaster. Powers and Abilities * Manipulation: Charmcaster has shown to be highly manipulative and has been able to trick and manipulate Gwen, Ben, Rook, Kevin and even her uncle Hex on multiple occasions. * Magic: '''Due to her magical background, Charmcaster possesses incredible skill in the arts of magic. ** '''Volatile Attacks: '''Charmcaster possesses enough magical to destroy a building. ** '''Flight: Charmcaster has demonstrated the ability to fly with her "magical aura". ** Limited Technokinesis: Charmcaster has demonstrated the ability to start up machines with magic. ** Magic Chains: '''Charmcaster has the ability to send out chains made out of magic from herself. ** '''Magic Blasts: '''Charmcaster has the ability to shoot out various types of magic at her opponents. ** '''Summoning: Charmcaster can summon rock monsters to aid her against enemies. ** Inter-Dimensional Portal Generation: '''Charmcaster can create portals to practically anywhere and use them as a means of escape. She can also create rifts in time and space to spy on people. ** '''Shapeshifting: Charmcaster can use magic to either shapeshift entirely or create an illusion that gives off the appearance that she is someone entirely different. ** Telekinesis: Charmcaster was able to use this ability to save a kid from being hit by a truck. ** Mind Control: Charmcaster was able to use this ability to enslave Kevin. ** Mana Manipulation: Charmcaster has shown a limited degree of mana manipulation. *** Mana Absorption: Charmcaster can use this ability to rob other magicians of their magic. By simply being in Ledgerdomain for couple hours, Charmcaster becomes powerful enough to best her uncle Hex. ** Life-Force Absorption: Charmcaster was able to rip Adwaitia's life force out of him. ** Lightning Generation: Charmcaster is able to create lightning from her hands. ** Fire Generation: Charmcaster is able to create magical fire out of her hands. ** Teleportation: Charmcaster is easily able to teleport between dimensions. ** Transmutation: '''Charmcaster has demonstrated the ability to transmute magicans into statues. ** '''Force-Field Generation: Charmcaster can create a force-field to protect her from attacks such as rockets. Equipment * Bag: Charmcaster's bag is where she contains various items such as bombs, rock monsters and charms. It appears to contain a pocket dimension as it appears as a large room on the interior easily capable of containing a small army as well as Gwen, Hex, Darkstar and Adwaitia. The bag also seems to have a mind of its own as it will always seek out Charmcaster's body. * Rock Armor:'''This armor is composed of several of Charmcaster's rock monsters and easily amplifies her magical abilities. Unfortunately its not very durable. Spells * '''Transfera Identica: This spell allows Charmcaster to switch bodies with someone. Unfortunately it takes a minimum 11 seconds to complete. * Latnica Sorensay: This spell allows Charmcaster to resurrect dead animals and gain control over them. * Bellum Occuro Mazzura: This spell causes silverware to attack someone. * Unsqueria Despariot: Releases a shockwave of magic from Charmcaster's body. * Declam Baccura Saduka: Declam Baccura allows Charmcaster to telekinetically move objects while Saduka appears to create an explosive reaction. Using this spell Charmcaster was able to fire cannonballs at her opponents. * Vortress Nebulae: Creates a protective barrier to shield people from attacks such as energy beams. * Stingu Invisibus: This spell grants Charmcaster telekinesis and allows her to lift large rocks. * Mercuta Verditus: This spell fires magical electricity from Charmcaster's hands. * Ocktoon: This spell brings inanimate objects to life. * Octoon Eradiko: This spell brings an inanimate object to life as well as gives them sentience. * Tempestus: This spell allows Charmcaster to summon a large amount of water and manipulate it. * Vitalus Eruptum: '''This spell grants Charmcaster a form of chrlorkinesis. * '''Reptilicus: This spell transmutes an object into a snake. * Meus Manus Manus: '''This spell summons nearby objects to Charmcaster. * '''Veleris Mihi Occultus Valeris Meus Amicitia Occultus: This spell creates a dome which turns Charmcaster invisible so long as she remains in the dome. * Ab-Ri Du-An Pad Libir Diger Kun Gukin: This spell summons an ancient being known as the Diagon so that Charmcaster can make a wish. * Exige Animas Omnibus: This spell is Charmcaster's most dangerous spell. It allows her to steal the souls of all living things in a dimension. * Transformatio Dedyeste: This spell creates a shield which transforms everything into petals. Alternate Form * Dragon Form: Should Charmcaster utter the spell "Vaktusa Magnus Stupritrato", she will transform into a large dragon with the ability to breath magical fire. This form increases Charmcaster's strength, durability and speed to the point that she is almost unstoppable by normal means. Feats Strength * Has shown to be on par with Gwen in terms of magical power. * Was able to cut Adwaitia with magic which is impressive considering Adwaitia had the Alpha Rune (giving him full control over all magic) and was a Geochelone Aerio (which are immune to magic). * Was able to almost instantly incinerate magic mutant pumpkins. * Her dragon breath is powerful enough to send Kickin Hawk through a wall. Speed * Was able to react to an attack from the Staff of Ages, the most powerful focusing object among the nine realms. * Was easily able to react to Kickin Hawk and swat him away in her dragon form. * Reacted to Shocksquatch's lightning bolts. * Reacted to one of Rook's missiles. Durability * Charmcaster's dragon form is durable enough to shrug off missiles. Skill * Is more experienced and skilled than Gwen. * Was able to steal Gwen's mana. * Was able to bind Adwatia * Built a machine capable of absorbing 600,000 souls in a matter of minutes. * Is the only character to have ever killed Ben, Gwen and Kevin at the same time. The only other villain to come close is Vilgax who has only managed to kill Ben (with a Chronosapien Time Bomb). * In accomplishing the above feat, Hope was able to resurrect her dead father. Unfortunately Spellbinder rejected this second chance and returned all 600,000 souls to their rightful bodies. * Was able to bind her uncle Hex. * Was able to eventually defeat her uncle Hex. * Was able to defeat transmute various magicians such as Adwaitia, Darkstar, Hex and Gwen into statues which make Charmcaster even stronger. * Defeated Gwen while she was using her Limited Anodite form. * Effortlessly defeated Ghostfreak. * Effortlessly defeated Shocksquatch, Kevin and Rook. Weaknesses * Charmcaster is vulnerable to having her magic stolen from her. * Charmcaster is also extremely arrogant and cocky to the point. Category:Ben 10 Category:North American Characters Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Telekinetics Category:Explosives Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners